CRAFT
by tanner.franklin.1800
Summary: one day tanner, his wife, and his friend went to a strange island (where minecraft takes place) called unitedcraft. tanners wife blows up by a creeper, now tanner is forced to find her


CRAFT

Chapter 1

Tanner tingleton was 34 when the accident happened... On the day 5/17/09, him, his friend, and his wife were at the main island of a strange place called united craft. Their boat broke, so they got stuck on the island. They passed by signs that they never read, tanner found a town that was unnamed. The villagers never talked, tanners wife, Bethany, thought they were mentally ill, like they have taken blasts to the head with TNT. Tanners friend, Steve, thought this place was paradise. Since the villagers never talked, they took their supplies and made a house. Halfway through making the house they ran out of wood, so Steve went to get more. An hour later, Steve returned with a bag full of pick axes, wood, axes, and iron. He went mining, of course, because it is his passion. They finished the house and swiped the beds from other houses so they could sleep. At the middle of the night Tanner heard screaming, noticing Bethany was gone, he ran outside and saw 6 green four legged beasts surrounding her, he took a Bow and arrow and shot 5 of them. Before he shot the 6th one, a hissing started and the beast blew up, creating a hole in the house and woke up Steve.

Chapter 2

Tanner looked for bethany but she was gone, no where to be seen. Tanner couldn't get up, the shock of what happened was too much to take in, Steve realized what happened and told tanner, " it was a creeper, I learned about them and never thought they were real, I also heard that if something blows up by one, they respawn, but at their beds." Steve and tanner looked at the bed she slept at, it was blown up, " if that happens tanner, they will respawn, but not at there beds, but anywhere, anywhere at all." Explained Steve. They remembered the signs and looked at them to see if it explains anything, they learned that there are also other nocturnal monsters, there is the end, which is full of endermen and an ender dragon, last thing that they learned was there is a hell, but it's not called hell, it's called the nether.

Chapter 3

" she's probably there!" Yelled Steve. "Dude! That's messed up, she wouldn't be at the nether!"tanner yelled back at Steve. " let's check at least, we need flint and steel and some obsidian." Said Steve. " ok, we can check Steve. Just remember, we're searching for her, don't be digging for no reason, ok Steve?" Explained tanner. "Ok fine." Said Steve. They got flint and steel, but now they need obsidian, digging for obsidian they found 2 diamond, 9 gold, and 46 iron. They found the obsidian but lost some of their iron to lava. After the nether portal was made, Tanner jumped in. Noticing a fireball, he ran out of the way as the portal got incinerated, at the same time Steve jumped in the portal. Steve ended up in a limbo, a whole other universe.

Chapter 4

The only thing to come out of the portal was Steve's bag, it had a map, 4 iron ingots, a diamond sword, full chain armor, 2 gold ingots, a saddle, a bow, 1000 arrows, books, an enchanting table, the flint and steel, and a golden apple.

Tanner has lost his best friend and his wife. He didn't have time to worry, a ghast came to him, Tanner pulled out the bow and killed the ghast, he ran to the portal and used the flint and steel to reboot it, but before he left, he remembered to look for His wife. so he spent the next 2 days exploring the nether, finding nothing, he gave up... She might be in the overworld. So he went back through the portal.

Chapter 5 ( half bow life, 76 arrows, half sword and armor life)

I am writing in one of Steve's books, it's been 4 years since the creeper and nether portal accident, I still haven't found Steve and Bethany. Doubt anyone's reading this. i have found a way to control the "mobs". I have expected Steve isn't dead, he would have spawn at his bed. I have made an iron mansion, I will send this in a bottle, if anyone finds it in America, come save me, I'm on an island and my boat crashed. The villagers are dead, it's an apocalyptic scene here, zombies have found a way to stay alive during day, slimes roam the island, creepers blow up the remaining villages, I can only control one mob at a time, our tree supplies running out, sometimes I lay in bed and remember when united craft was united.

Chapter 6

Tanner, age of 38, the man who can control mobs, the only one alive on united craft. Alone and half of his hunger gone, going mining. He goes mining for a long 2 hours before he finds anything, but it's not minerals, not even a cave, he stumbles across a mineshaft, and the only place he hasn't found on this island was this, he goes searching for Bethany, but instead of his wife, he finds the next best thing, an ender portal, the end, the only dimension he has not checked, he climbs out of the shaft and enchants his bow, and his new diamond armor. Tanner goes back down to the portal, pauses for a second, then jumps in.

Chapter 7

He spawns in the end, realizing there isnt a way back until he kills the dragon, he goes searching for the dragon, but before he finds the dragon, he finds Bethany on a tower. He runs towards her but gets stopped by the dragon stomping in front of him, 5 times as tall, and getting healed by towers, he shoots the towers until the dragon isn't healing anymore, the dragon flies around him shooting at him. Strategically using his arrows (he only has 48 left) he shoots the dragon. Tanners armor broke, and he's down to his last arrow, he needs to hit the dragon or he will lose his own life, aiming precisely at his head, Tanner shoots, hits the head and the dragon blows up. Tanner goes to Bethany, starved and almost dead, picks her up and they go through the portal as tanner says " I love you"

.The end...

Chapter 8

Tanner has told Bethany about everything that happened.

(1 year later)

While relaxing on the beach, Tanner and his wife found a misterious bottle, it says "we're coming, on the back was the note tanner made a year ago. 1 hour later they see a boat. They see civilians, alive, talking... Tanners ears are still adjusting to hearing other voices again. " can you hear us? We came to save you from this island! We need you, America is falling apart!" Yelled one of the civilians. As tanner and Bethany got on the boat they ate a feast and asked the civilians about what they were talking about. " we're rebels from the government, the island you were on for five years was an island that the government kept from civilians of America, when the president saw your bottle, they sent it to us when we were still part of the government, he told us to kill you, but we quit and went to save you. You can control the mobs?" Explained the civilian. " yes, I first found it out when a creeper got me into a corner, the creepers eyes got big then walked away." Tanner explained. " great, that's why we need you." Said the civilian. " what would I do?" Asked tanner. " assassinate the president." Said the civilian. "What?" Yelled tanner. " yes, he will empty this island and use the mobs to take over the world. You also defeated the ender dragon, the worst thing on the island, that's a mob, which you can now control." Explained the civilian. " let me try." Said tanner. As he said that 10 ender dragons swarmed ahead. He can now spawn the mobs too. " it's true! I can!" Yelled tanner. the civlian said "that will be the rebels weapon... You."

Chapter 9

While on the boat ride home, tanner and Bethany got stuffed with food. They saw Arizona, but no California. "California turned into a nuclear site for the government, they blew it up when North Korea was messing with them." Explained the civilian. They got off the boat, feeling sea sick. Tanners wife hugged tanner tight when she saw what America turned to.

Chapter 10

They have to dodge nuclear TNT bombs dropping to get to the obsidian base. The civilians open the door, tanner and His wife walk in to see everyone bowing and saying " our savior has come!" Tanner felt the pressure once he walked in, he realized he was the only one that could save the whole world from creeper destruction. And now that he's not on that island, he can't respawn, His wife can't respawn, no one can, it's real, no more games. He waved and put on a fake smile. "Let's get down to the plan, we will fly to the White House on the helecopters we stole during the presidents speech, tanner will go to the speech disguised as the Vice President, go to the president and assassinate him, no one will shoot, only rebels are there, the government won't be there, they will be at their own meeting." Said Austin, the leader of the rebels. When the plan happened, everything happened perfectly, except for one thing.

Chapter 11

As tanner assassinated the president, everyone cheered, but something didn't feel right to tanner. He grabbed the ladder to get back to to helicopter, but something grabbed him, he got pulled down and disappeared from sight.

Chapter 12

Tanner looked back, it was some kind of devil, something went wrong, he's back at the island, he sees Steve, he calls for him but no voice comes out. " Get back to your pathetic rebels, you have 24 hours to make your army, im waiting." said the devil. The next thing tanner knows is he's in a bed, Steve and the rebels were next to him in a hospital. " you dragged me through a portal and brought me back to America." Said Steve. " he said 24 hours!" Yelled tanner.

Chapter 13

"Who said that?" Asked Austin. " the devil, he's coming for us, we need an army in 24 hours or were going to die!" Yelled tanner. "Hey? Have you played this game called minecraft? It's pretty fun! " said Steve. "No one cares right now Steve!" Yelled Austin. "Rachel, communicate with the other rebels to start an army!" "Yes sir!" Said Rachel. " your going to be ok tanner, you'll be ok." Said Austin.

Chapter 14

Tanners all better, the rebel army is ready. Tanner is practicing controlling the mobs, he has gotten better. "It's been 24 hours Austin!" Yelled tanner. "All right, everyone in position!" Ordered Austin. After everyone's in position, they see the devils army coming, except its not just the devils army, there's also mobs.

Chapter 15

As soon as tanner sees that, he controls them to attack some of the 1,000,000 demons, (965,858 demons left) the rebels charge in with their guns and diamond swords, (75,853 rebels) the demons quickly overrun the rebels (9,954 demons, 0 rebels) it's all up to tanner, Austin, Rachel, Bethany , and Steve. Austin throws some tnts, Rachel uses a rocket launcher to attack, Bethany, being in the state she's in, uses a pistol, Steve being himself, digs under the army and kills the rest of the demons. Tanner, realizing there is no room to spawn any ender dragons, has to fight the devil himself, the devil goes for an attack, tanner dodges and goes for the devils back, the devil disappears, appears behind tanner and stabs him in the thigh, hardly able to walk, tanner jumps and slices the devils head off with the same diamond sword he had back on the island. The devils dead. Tanner can't walk, so he laid down bleeding out. Tanner woke up in his wife's arms, he can walk, it's been 1 year since the battle. USA is back to normal, His wifes back, mobs go around at night. But won't attack. "Was all of that real?" Asked tanner. "You tell me." Said Bethany.

" The end "


End file.
